The Armed Republic of Kisardia
The Armed Republic of Kisardia (ARK), sometimes referred to by its shortened name Kisardia, is a Republic Oligarchy in the Batuch SBa 2-Armed Spiral Dwarf Galaxy, Steam Islands Galactic Cluster. It is comprised of ten (10) States, encompassing a grand total of ### (#) Planets. Kisardia does not share official borders with any nations, though it shares Aerospace Borders with the Empire of Olsteam and the Federal Republic of Steam Nation to the Clusteroid East, the Wheel Galaxy to the Clusteroid North, the Stellar Islands Formation Star Clusters to the Clusteroid Southwest, and the Lone Dwarf Galaxy to the Clusteroid South. The Armed Republic of Kisardia is a well developed nation in the Faster Than Light Category. RANKING. Kisardia’s economy is considered Post-Industrial, with approximately a quarter of the planets operating off a Service Economy, another quarter for Agriculture, and the last half for a mixture of Industry and Offices. Kisardia is a prominent Cultural Power. Etymology The name “Kisardia” (Kiss-are-dee-ah) came after the union of the Republic Kisia (Kiss-ee-ah) and the Kingdom of Dotchia (Doo-shee-ah). A Citizen of Kisardia is called a Kisardian. “ARK” and “Kisardian” also refer to the nation adjectively. History TEXT HERE Many Subheadings as you need TEXT HERE Environment TEXT HERE Geography TEXT HERE Climate TEXT HERE Wildlife TEXT HERE Notable Systems TEXT HERE Demographics Population The Population of Kisardia as of the 3,215 Census by the Kisardian Demographics Department was ### Citizens. The Department estimated the population to be ### Citizens as of 3,217. The KDD estimated that approximately 5.82 people are born every second, estimating the growth rate to be 482,848 people per day. The Population is made up of approximately 39.6% Reptillian, 24.1% Gray, 15.4% Xenomorph, 10.5% Human, 5.9% Furry, and 4.5% Other. Amongst the Repitllian Population, 31.7% are Snake, 25.6% are Dragon, 20.9% are Dinosaur, 8.5% are Lizard, 6.4% are Crocodile, 4.6% are Alligator, and 2.3% are Other. Amongst the Gray Population, 50.2% are Occultus, 18.9% are Tutus, 11.8% are Euclidis, 8.6% are Periculosi, and 10.5% are Other. Amongst the Xenomorph Population, 42.3% are Linguafoeda acheronsis, 22.6% are Internecivus raptus, 12.4% are Jisas, 4.6% are Fulgore, 2.7% are Vodshkavia, and 12.4% are Other. Amongst the Human Population, 67.9% are Eyaw, 25.1% are Jadi, 6.8% are Lega, and 0.2% are Other. Amongst the Furry Population, 27.8% are Avian, 21.6% are Canine, 20.4% are Feline, 14.5% are Hyaenidae, 12.2% are Deer, and 3.5% are Other. Kisardia has an average Birth Rate of 17 per 1,000. In 3,215, the KDD concluded that there were approximately 12.3 Million Immigrants granted Legal Residency within the Armed Republic. Most Immigrants came from the Wheel Galaxy and the Stellar Islands Formation Clusters. About 32% of Kisardians live in Urban areas, 24% live in Suburban ares, and 44% live in Rural areas. About three quarters of the Urban population live in a city with a population over 500,000 Citizens. Language Olsteam and Stemel are the Official Languages of the Armed Republic of Kisardia. All Official State Documents are written so copies are available in both Olsteam and Stemel. Approximately 92% of the Population speaks Olsteam as a primary or secondary language, while approximately 89% of the Population speaks Stemel as a primary or secondary language. In order to immigrate into Kisardia, the immigrant must speak either Stemel or Olsteam mostly fluently (classes are provided at immigrant’s expense if they do not). The Government rarely prints documents in other languages, though will do so only for major publications. Universities are more likely to print documents in other languages if the target audience speaks another language. All states have both Olsteam and Stemel as the official state languages, though some states recognize other major languages within their borders. In schools, the most taught languages other than Olsteam and Stemel are Goa’uld, Procalam, Kiminti, Ubran, and Übron. Other foreign languages are taught but usually only at the College Level. Religion The Nation of Kisardia has two State Religions, which most Citizens identify as. The State Religions are Ivterical and Verto, in which 57% and 34%, respectively. During Goa’uld / Olsteamian Rule, both tried to convert Citizens to their religions. Many Goa’uld Religions have since gone away (having made up only approximately 4% of the population). Steam Trenka, while also having shrunk over time, currently sits at approximately 4.3% of the Population (from the original 36% during Olsteamian Rule). Family Structure The common Kisardian family usually contains only the Nuclear Family. The common Nuclear Family consists of a mother, father, and between two (2) to six (6) children. As of 3,216, about 66% of the 23 and over population was registered as being married,11% were widowed, 5% were divorced, and 18% never married (most of whom were under 35 years old). In 3,215, the average amount of Children per Family was 4.1. The ARK Teenage Pregnancy Rate is 5.2 per 1,000 women. Abortion is illegal in all stages of pregnancy within Kisardia. The 3,216 Estimate for the Average Fertility Rate is approximately 3.98 births per woman. Adoptions are fairly common in Kisardia, with both same-species and inter-species adoption being equally common. Polygamy is legal in Kisardia, and is practiced in approximately 24% of all marriages. Of those, approximately 45% are one husband with multiple wives and 46% are one female with multiple husbands, and 9% are other. Government TEXT HERE STATES TEXT/TABLE HERE Politics TEXT HERE Foreign Relations TEXT HERE Government Divisions TEXT HERE Government Finances TEXT HERE Military TEXT HERE Law Enforcement TEXT HERE Economy TEXT HERE Income, Poverty, and Wealth TEXT HERE Exports and Imports TEXT HERE Ten Largest TYPE Companies TEXT HERE Infrastructure TEXT HERE Energy TEXT HERE Transportation TEXT HERE Communications TEXT HERE Water and Sanitation TEXT HERE Education TEXT HERE Culture TEXT HERE Food TEXT HERE Literature and the Arts TEXT HERE Music TEXT HERE Sports TEXT HERE Media TEXT HERE Health TEXT HERE NationTraits™ TABLE HERE Category:Nations Category:Kisardia Category:Class 2 Nation